FORTUNE COOKIE
by Eilegna
Summary: Sakura and her friends visited the Twin Bells shop and were immediately drawn to the new product, Fortune cookies. Sakura took one and finds that half of her fortune is missing. AU
1. The Missing Half

**FORTUNE COOKIE**

* * *

Sakura and her friends visited the Twin Bells shop and were immediately drawn to the new product, Fortune cookies. Sakura took one and finds that half of her fortune is missing. AU Oneshot…Not!

* * *

I was watching freaky Friday and just took the fortune cookie idea, even though it doesn't have a plot yet. Then I tried to formulate one, thus this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character in this fic. So.

* * *

**THE MISSING HALF**

"Come on guys, let's visit Twin Bells today." Said Chiharu right after their teacher dismissed them.

"I'm in!" pipped Meilin. "I want to buy some charm today."

"Count me in, too." Said Naoko. "I want a new pen."

"So it's decided then?" asked Chiharu.

"Okay!" the girls immediately agreed.

And they happily skipped out of Tomoeda All Girls High School and went on their way to the said shop. It's a typical after school activity for them to hang-out in wherever place they decided. That is if they don't have any club activities after their classes.

Soon they went inside the shop that's full of goodies and interesting merchandise, from plush toys to accessories to different kinds of charms and knick knacks.

"Good day, Ms. Maki," greeted Sakura cheerfully.

"Hello, Sakura!" Ms. Maki, the owner of the store, greeted her back warmly. "I see the whole gang is here. It's good to see you again, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Meilin."

"Same here!" Tomoyo replied while the others smiled.

And off they went surveying the products displayed. Suddenly Meilin called them.

"Hey guys look! They have fortune cookies!"

The girls rushed to her.

"Oh, yes, that just came in yesterday. Though I never ordered for them, the deliverer said it some sort of freebie…hmm…It's quite popular, actually. Help yourselves." Said Ms. Maki, peacefully.

And each of them took one and immediately broke it to see the fortunes inside.

It was Meilin who first read her fortune aloud. "_Charms are unnecessary as long as belief is made strongly._ Wow, and I was about to buy one today."

"What kind of charm are you going to buy anyway?" asked Rika

"Love charm." Said Meilin unabashedly.

"So that means if you believe you'll meet the one, you will not need a charm." Said Chiharu, chuckling

"So what have you got?"

"Uhm, _It's a common mistake to confuse hatred with love_." She frowned. "What does it mean?"

"Do you hate someone?" asked Sakura.

"Hey," yelled Meilin suddenly. "that means Yamazaki is the one!" she said slapping Chiharu in the back, earning laughs from the rest of the group.

"W-what? But he's so annoying… Argh! I can't believe this! I want a refund!" she shouted making Ms. Maki chuckle as she passed by.

"What's yours, Rika?" asked Tomoyo.

"_Distance is not a problem as long as your heart stays true. All your yearnings will be rewarded soon."_

"Hmm, there's only one thing you yearn and he's in abroad." Said Tomoyo knowingly.

"So that pertains to Terada?" Chiharu asked.

"I don't know," answered Rika. "But last night he told me on the phone that he was getting ready for his final exams."

"He's graduating right? So he'll be with you soon." Tomoyo suggested.

Rika clutched the fortune to her heart, her eyes twinkling. "I hope so." She smiled.

"Mine says: _Don't be afraid to show what you create. People will appreciate the ideas you generate_." Naoko read.

"Well it must be about your writing." Sakura chirped. "You're a great writer, Naoko!"

"Nah, they're not that good. I'm nowhere near perfect."

"Don't say that Naoko-chan, I've read some of your stories and they're actually good." Said Rika kindly.

"She's right, I've read some of your stories, too…well except the g-ghost stories, that is." Sakura shivered while everyone laugh. "But I'm sure they're good! Right guys?"

All of them agreed.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Said Naoko gratefully. "So what did you get, Tomoyo?"

"_A dark color will soon inspire you." _ She read, smiling.

"Huh?"

"That is so mysterious." Said Naoko.

"What does that mean?" asked Meilin.

"Well I've been thinking and creating a lot of designs lately," said Tomoyo talking about her hobby of fashion designing. "All of them turned out to be in darker shades of various colors." She leaned her cheek in her palm and gazed dreamily. "And Sakura will wear them and I'll get to video taped her. And oh, I made some for you guys and I'll get to take pictures of you and make a view book for that collection named 'In the dark'! Or maybe 'the Dark side' would be better…hmm? How about shades of …"

They all sweat dropped. Typical Tomoyo.

Tomoyo suddenly snapped out of her reveries. "So what's your fortune Sakura?"

Sakura eagerly broke her cookie and unravel the piece of paper. She frowned.

"Why that face?" asked Chiharu.

"What does it say?" Naoko inquired.

"_You'll find_ _that in other half of this fortune…_"Sakura read out.

"Yes?" prompted Meilin.

"That's it."

"What? What do you mean that's it?" she peered at Sakura's shoulder

"Maybe it was a manufactured mistake." Suggested Tomoyo, looking at the paper too.

"But that's unfair!" wailed Rika.

Ms. Maki approached them. "What's the matter girls?"

"Sakura's fortune is incomplete!" Complained Meilin, taking Sakura's hand with the fortune to show her.

"Hmm…May I?" She asked for the paper. And Sakura handed it to her.

She scrutinized the tiny piece of paper looking at the back and holding it up in the light. "Look here girls," she suddenly said lowering the paper at their eye level.

The girls huddled together and stared.

"I don't see anything it." Grumbled Meilin.

"No, look!" cried Tomoyo, pointing the corner of the paper strip. "The paper looked ripped off."

"Whaaaat?" Chiharu and Meilin shrieked.

"Where's the other half?" asked Naoko.

"Maybe Sakura ate it." Guessed Meilin, hands on her hips.

"Of course not. I haven't eaten my cookie yet," Sakura showed them her broken cookie.

"Maybe it's lodged there somewhere."

Sakura examined the two halves. "Nope. Nothing."

They all sighed.

"Well," Ms. Maki began. "I think this means that you have to find the other half of your fortune."

"How?"

"I get it! You have to buy the whole pack of fortune cookies." barked Chiharu, slapping her fist in to her palm.

"Oh I see! It's marketing strategy. Very clever." Naoko rubbed her chin, her eyes narrowed.

Sakura sweat dropped. "I don't have a lot of money with me."

"How about we treat you?" Meilin suggested.

"If each of you bought a cookie the fortune will be yours and not Sakura's" Ms. Maki explained.

"I think I have enough for another one." Sakura selected another cookie from the tray and paid for it. Meilin urged her to open it already and when she did they all held their breath.

"_Look no further for the answer you seek lies somewhere else."_

"Hmm, maybe it means you won't find it by buying more fortune cookies, looks like the answer will come to you." Said Ms. Maki.

They all groaned.

Ms. Maki smiled "Well, wherever the missing part of your fortune is, I'm sure you'll find it soon."

"How soon will that be?"

"Only time will tell." She said enigmatically.

They all stared at her and sighed.

"Oh well, now let's have some ice cream!" Meilin suddenly suggested. "I'll treat you, Sakura." She added when she remembered she already spent all of her money.

And they all piled out of the shop in search of an ice cream parlor.

Sakura pocketed her fortune her gaze went upward to the clear blue sky.

_What will I find? I hope I'll find the other half soon._

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo I'm on the roll. *Fist thrown up* this is my third one shot. Actually it turned out to be a two shot or three…hmm…

I decided to work on my oneshot ideas first and temporarily abandon my ongoing series "The Dare' because I still need to straighten my ideas for that. The plot just presented a lot of twists it's really difficult to write what'll happen next because it's all jumbled up. *sigh* and since I'm writing it in two ways I have to balance the suspense between the two. *another sigh*

But I'm still working on it, already in my fifth chapter, but I still have to decide on some things. If you have time please check it out coz I need some comments that might—will—help me with its progress.

Anyways about this story…nothing hahaaa

But I'm sure you're wondering where the other half of the fortune is…

I wonder what it says…hmmm…

March 6, 2013; 11:31pm

Revised: March 7, 2013; 3:34pm—I decided to omit Kaho since I just squeezed her because fortunes is kinda of her specialty…but then again…hahaha

Revised: March 9, 2013; 12:52am— I made the fortunes subtler. Heehee


	2. Skepticism

**Chapter 2: **

**Skepticism**

They have just finished their meal and were sitting around the table contentedly. Eriol patted her belly.

"Ah, good food." He sighed. "Beats a Chinese take out. Thank you for treating us, Syaoran."

"You're welcome, even though I'm not paying for anything. Shiefa said it's on the house. She's been bugging me to bring you here and sample her Chinese food."

"Your sister's doing well for a newly opened business. What makes her decide to stay here in Japan?"

"Have you forgotten? She got married last month to a Japanese guy."

"Oh, right." Chuckled Eriol. "Maybe the food's too good it's making me forget things."

Syaoran just rolled his eyes and saw her sister approached them.

"So what do you think?" she asked excitedly.

"Three thumbs up." Eriol scored.

"Absolutely fantastic." beamed Takashi.

"Ooooooh I'm so glad you like it! And thank you for coming!"

"Nah, we wouldn't resist free food." laughed Eriol.

"But free food is nothing." Said Shiefa, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "You're actually bringing me more!"

"Huh?"

She gestured around the restaurant and they looked. At first they saw nothing out of ordinary then…

They noticed the restaurant was packed with people. And majority of them are girls.

Who were giggling…

And ogling at them.

The three boys sweat dropped. Syaoran shot her a glare while she retreated, laughing maniacally. "Ohohohohohoh…"

"Typical," Takashi sighed.

"Clever ruse." Chuckled Eriol.

"Opportunistic, scheming woman!" grumbled Syaoran.

They sighed.

"By the way, the cultural festival is two weeks from now, and we still don't have anything to participate."

"You're the class president, Eriol, it's your job." Said Syaoran.

"That's why I'm asking for help, _vice!_" he said mockingly. "What do you suggest?"

"I don't know."

Eriol sighed. "Taka?"

"Haunted house?"

"Already taken."

"A play?"

"Heck no!" said Syaoran suddenly. "The last time we did that…" she shuddered.

"Well we don't have female students being an all boy's school, so we need some, you were an excellent choice." Eriol guffawed and Takashi joined him.

"No, I wasn't!" Syaoran roared indignantly.

"H-he wrecked the play!" laughed Takashi while clutching his stomach.

"Ah, priceless." Eriol wiped an invisible tear in his eye.

"I'm not doing it again!" Syaoran huffed, arms crossed. "Make Takashi do it since he enjoyed being the queen."

"It's out anyways, class 2-2 is doing the play." Said Eriol as his chuckles ebbed away.

"A food stand?"

"Taken. A lot, actually… lots of food stands."

"Café?"

"Done."

"Puppet show?"

"What?!"

"Hmmm," Takashi rubbed his chin. "Since people from other schools are coming, how about we host an open dance?"

"Not bad, Taka, not bad." Eriol nodded. "What do you say, Syaoran?"

"Whatever,"

"Right," Eriol rubbed his hand together. "I'll present the idea to the council and to our class tomorrow then we'll start the preparations. I hope the council approves."

"Eriol, you're the council president too, remember?" Takashi pointed out. "Just approved it and you're done."

"Oh right. Hahahaha."

"Hey, did I gave you cookies already?" it was Shiefa.

"Cookies?"

"Yeah, we have freebie cookies for the opening, I got them from my supplier, they gave them to me as free samples, and they're quite popular." She showed them a basket full of…fortune cookies. "Help yourself." And she scuttled away.

"Oh nice, fortune cookies." Said Takahi as he eyed his. "Did you know that fortune cookies didn't originate from China? It was actually the Americans who invented them."

"I heard about that…somewhere." Said Eriol as he opened his.

"Well they invented it during World War II as a means of passing information for spies. But a poor Chinese man who was really hungry spotted a cookie which fell down the road on it's way to delivery. When he took a bite he saw a paper with a written message and thought it came from a divine source and when he followed what it says it led him to a hidden base of the spies, thinking it was a hidden treasure grove. When he finally realized what he found he immediately told the government and in the end he got rewarded and became rich, thus finding his treasure." He said in his trademark index-finger-pointing upward pose.

"What an inspiring story, Takashi." Said Eriol. "I heard that that Chinese man opened a factory of fortune cookies which later on spread worldwide. All of the fortune hidden inside was taken from the temple he funded."

"Yeah,"

"Will you two shut up!" growled Syaoran. "You're not fooling me!"

"But it's true!" Takashi avowed.

Syaoran gave him a glare.

"R-right…sorry."

"Hmm, my fortune says _the_ _problems you will face will be aided by a person with great taste_." Eriol frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means you will soon have problems." Syaoran snorted.

"But you will be aided by a supertaster!" Pipped Takashi. "Did you know that a supertaster..."

"Shut it, Taka!"

"Fine." He pouted. "Syaoran, always the kill joy." He opened his cookie. _"Grab the opportunity and make a move, or regret it in life and brood."_

"Hmm, maybe it means… you have to grab the opportunity…as soon as it come knocking at your door…then you'll hatch something." Said Eriol slowly.

"What is the matter with you?" Asked Syaoran incredulously.

"The food!" he laughed. "It's messing with my head."

Takashi was pondering on what Eriol said. "So…I just have to grab opportunity… whenever I wanted a chicken."

Syaoran sweat dropped. "Maybe Shiefa put something in the food."

"Yeah and you're immune to it, that's why it doesn't affect you." laughed Eriol and Takashi joined.

"Anyways, so what does yours, say?" Eriol queried.

"Doesn't say anything at all, just a bunch of senseless words."

"Lemme see." Eriol snatched the paper. "_…Is where your red thread ends_." He blinked. "Oh my gosh, you're going to die!"

As if in cue, the duo laughed again together.

"You wish," Syaoran smirked.

"Did you know that…" Takashi stopped when he received another glare from Syaoran.

"This is odd. It's like the fortune is not complete." Said Eriol suddenly.

"So?"

"Look closely." He shoved the paper to Syaoran who jerked back to avoid it.

"Not too close, Darn it."

"Hehe sorry…so did you see it?"

"No, it's too close, fool."

"Not the words, stupid" snapped Eriol.

"I see it." Takashi pointed. "It's…paper!" He said in fake astonishment.

The three laughed.

"No, no. no…see? the edge of the paper. It's been torn off."

"You're right." Takashi agreed.

"So?" said Syaoran uninterested.

"It means… this fortune is not complete. The other half is missing."

"Yeah, duh."

"No you don't understand." He was serious now. "Aren't you curious about it?"

"No, it's just something manufacturer's put there so that people will buy them and gush at their fake fortunes."

Eriol cocked his head to the side. "Did you know the myth of the red thread, Syaoran?"

"I think I heard it somewhere…it's where three furies weave your life thread and decides when to cut it and that means you will die, right."

Eriol and Takashi stared at him blankly. Then they guffawed.

"What?" Syaoran asked confused.

"T-that's Greek m-mythology." Eriol gasped in laughter while wiping tears in his eyes.

"The legend of the Red thread goes like this. They said that two people who are fated to each other have a red thread tied to his or her little finger—other says it's the ankle— that connects them to each other 'regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.'*" Takashi narrated.

Syaoran stared absorbing what they just said. "Should I believe you?" he teased stoically.

"That's the real legend, promise!"

Syaoran cocked his head.

Eriol sighed at his friend's slowness. "So maybe since this fortune's half is missing, wherever that other half is, is the other end of your red thread."

"Meaning, your soul mate." Takashi added.

Syaoran blinked then chuckled. "Since when did you get hooked with girly legends?"

"It's not _girly_. It's a well known legend." Said Eriol.

"But you really don't take those seriously, do you? I mean there are just factory made after all. Maybe I'll consider it if it came from a temple."

Eriol and Takashi sighed.

"Yeah, well you're probably right, who wants problems anyways." Eriol handed the paper back to Syaoran, chuckling.

"And who wants to be a chicken and brood over eggs?" Takashi chortled. "But let's keep them to see if it'll happen."

"Agreed." Said Eriol immediately

Syaoran stared at his fortune, fingering the torn part. "Fine. Just for the fun of it."

_Soul mate, huh?_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was fun to write! hahaha.. The lie about the fortune cookie's origin was so out of nowhere. (but it did originate in America) and I got to get goofy with the boys…bleh

Anyways my interest to write with a concept of the red string of fate was actually inspired by Pinboo's oneshot titled: 'The Red Thread'.

I already know the concept from anime before, but reading his version got me inspired to create my own story. Researching upon it, I found out that it was such a great legend. But linking it to my fortune cookie idea was coincidence but there are no coincidences (as clamp says, actually I don't believe in coincidences anymore because of them ever since I watched Touya said it in CCS. Talk about strong influences) maybe its hitsuzen….Ahhh…

I'm also thinking about changing Tomoyo's fortune because i think it's too..oh well let's just see hahaha

Tell me if you hate it or hate it *wink*

***from wikipedia**

March 8, 2013; 1:40am


	3. Fortune in the Works pt 1

**Chapter 3**

**Fortune in the works: Manuscript and Flyers**

* * *

**Naoko**

"To pass or not to pass …to enter or not to enter…?"

Naoko sighed as she stared at the manuscript in her hands.

"To join or not to join?" She breathed and dropped the document in her table. She stared at the clock on the wall.

"That… is the question."

She opened her drawer and rummaged inside until she found the flyer she kept two weeks ago.

_Unleash your imagination…_

_Use your creativity…_

_Share your world!_

_Do you have what it takes to be a best selling writer? _

_Make your steps now! _

_Join the Ueda Story Writing Contest! _

_Open to all High School students within Tomoeda District. _

_As part of the Cultural Festival Celebration of Ueda All Boy's High School._

_All interested High school students are invited to join! Just submit your stories to the 'The Writer's Club' Room 241, West building, Ueda All Boy's High School._

_Submission starts on October 10 until October 25, 5:00pm._

The flyer was really done nicely. With colors that are certain to catch one's eye. _How many times had she praised it? _She sighed.

Naoko already knew the message by heart, which resulted from two weeks of staring and debating whether to join or not.

She already made a lot of stories, yes, and she even let some of them be read by her friends. They told her they were good. But she was not so sure if they were just being nice or something. Her gaze fell on the manuscript again. This is her most prized story yet, would she dare enter it?

She flipped the flyer on its back and read the mechanics, not really seeing them for she already knew what was written, and that her story met the requirements.

But would she enter it?

She grabbed her notebook where she stores her random ideas for later use. Suddenly a tiny strip of paper fell from its leaves. She took it and read.

_"Don't be afraid to show what you create. People will appreciate the ideas you generate."_

She smiled at the fortune. Don't be afraid…Conquering her own fears, isn't that just one of the themes of her story? How can she even write a story in which she doesn't believe what it portrays?

She straightened up and looked at the flyer again, she will do it. She will enter the contest.

_What if they don't like it?_ Well, their lost right? But…

She looked at the flyer again.

_Submission starts on October 10 until October 25, 5:00pm._

What date is it today? She turned to the calendar on the wall in front of her,

"Oh, October 25…what?!" She looked at the clock. "Darn it! It's three thirty already!"

She abruptly stood up, grab the flyer, grab her bag, grab a jacket, grab her purse and burst out of her room. She was already on the front door rummaging in her bag, only to rush back to her room.

She forgot her story. Stupid.

**ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ**

** "**Please, Please, PLEASE, don't let me be late, dontletmebelatedontletmebela te." She was so frantic that she almost burst out laughing at her behavior.

She was already on the train, a much faster ride than the bus. Ueda High is a bit farter than Tomoeda High, where she only needs to walk thirty minutes to get there.

"Stop the time, slow the time." Those words suddenly gave her ideas for a story that she almost missed her station. She burst out of the doors just before it closes and started running.

Thirty minutes left.

**ĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦĦ**

_Well she didn't know Ueda high was this big? Does she need the compass to know where west is?_ She spotted a guard and run to him asking for directions which the latter pointed. She bid him thanks and gave another wild dash, leaving the guard scratching his head.

Twenty five minutes. Stop, ask a wandering student, points, run. Oops wrong turn, 241… 241… 241241241241…

"Where the heck are you, you, stupid room! Oh 230!"

She followed it turned and ended in a dead end, before panic overwhelmed her she turned around to the other side and saw the numbers continued, she wanted to kick herself for stupidity, but decided finding the room first will be a _better _idea. Kicking herself would have to wait.

"241!" She finally exclaimed. She immediately turned the knob and went inside, looked around and approached the only guy in the room who looked busy.

She dropped her manuscript on his table, panting heavily.

"Whoa! Who—what? Wow. Don't you know how to knock?"

Naoko, still panting, blushed when she realized her rude manners. "W-wow, oh s-sorry! (pant) but I was in a hurry (pant) and this place is so big… (pant) and I just want to get here in time…and" She wanted to collapse badly but resigned to just clutching the edge of the table for support.

The boy was already looking down at her manuscript. "Entering the contest, huh?" His eyes darted to the clock. "And congratulations! You still have thirty seconds left." He clapped mockingly.

Naoko frowned. She didn't know she'll be facing someone rude.

"I'm sorry, if you don't accept entries anymore…I'll just go." She grabbed her manuscript and turned to go but a hand pulled on the other end.

"Hey, I'm only kidding. And to see you've gone all the trouble just to get here on time." He pulled the manuscript out of her hands, and pulled another paper—it was a registration form and started filling out the necessary information from her story.

"I'm sorry for being rude." The boy said as he worked, he was now putting checkmarks to indicate which areas needs to be fill up. "It's just a busy day and as you can see, we have to read a bunch of story entries for the contest." He indicated the stack of manuscripts on his desk and another two full boxes on the floor.

"You're reading _all_ of that?" she asked in amazement.

"With some help, yeah." He looked up at her and smiled. "We could use some more help but you wouldn't qualify since you're one of the contestants now." He handed her the form to fill out other information.

She hesitated. "Maybe I…just…uhm…I'll just—"

"Back out!" he said incredulously, his eyebrows rose. "After all that trouble?"

She looked at the mountain of manuscript and bit her lip.

"Hmm, having second thoughts after sweepingly beating the deadline."

"Well, technically it's already 5:10"

"I got hold of the story about 20 seconds before five. It applies to submission, not registration." He pointed out, smirking. "Sorry, no go backs."

She stared at him while he just smirked. He has a dark brown hair that turned reddish at the waning sunlight behind the window and dark blue eyes. _A rare combination_, she thought_. But attractive, nonetheless._

She blushed. "Uhm…"

The boy hid her manuscript, teasingly and she smiled. "Fine."

She grabbed the form, filled it out and handed it to him. The boy took it and laid it on the tray with the other registrations then leaned back at his chair.

"So Naoko Yanagisawa, you're officially a contestant now, the announcement will be on November 8 at the last day of the festival. See you there."

"How did you…"

"Know your name?" He showed him her manuscript and tapped the registration.

"Oh right."

"Well, good luck." He waved.

"I didn't even got your name."

"Kazu, Kazuhiko Oshiro."

"Thank you very much." And it meant more than letting her register, but also for not letting her to back out.

He understood and grinned. "My pleasure."

* * *

**Eriol**

He sighed as he took another paper out of the stack he was reading. His committee for the dance just finished meeting a while ago and now he was sitting in a café, drinking coffee and was finalizing some details about the dance. Scratch that—_a lot_ of details about the dance.

The council approved it immediately and not just because he's the president, but everyone was excited for the dance. They get a chance to invite their girlfriends or a chance to ask someone on a date and it's the perfect excuse.

_Who knew the boys would be so excited by this kind of affair_. He thought. _It's a girl's job._

He realized that, too late. _Who would do a better decoration than a girl? Shouldn't they be pink and ribbons or flowers all over?_ But they wouldn't want them to be cheesy, and since they were all boys, they will be a laughing stock to the other students if it became too frilly. It should be plain and simple, but inviting. _How many creative students do we have on class?_ _Oh yeah, two_. He sighed again.

If it weren't for a fact that they were out of ideas, they wouldn't pick something like a dance to present in the fair. It's just too strenuous to plan and they only have a week and four days left.

He stared at flyers again about party decorators. He already called all of them earlier and they said that they can't accommodate an event that was just nearly a week away due to several bookings and such. They should have reserved earlier.

He put them aside and sighed. If they have to, they would decorate by themselves if they couldn't find a hired decorator team. He already asked his team for prospect designs or themes. So far, the designs ranged from star wars to angry birds. _What the heck?_

They have divided the class into five committees; program, catering, decorations, advertisement, and finance.

Syaoran was with the catering and that was easy. He would just get her sister to do it. So he was off now with his team to talk with Shiefa about it. The finance committee headed by Koji Kurusawa was also with him to negotiate the price for the catering.

Yamazaki was with the advertisement and he wondered how well they were doing, slacking off probably since they can't really work on something due to the fact that the dance has no theme yet.

The program committee was just as frantic on putting up a program for the dance. They had contracted the school band and choral group. Luckily they've agreed and were now asking for the theme. _Uh-oh_.

And he was stuck with the decorations committee and they were just clueless. Hunting for decorators is getting futile and he shuddered to think about another wave of stupid ideas his members will give him. _Dinosaur theme maybe?_

He wanted to bang his head on the table now. They haven't accomplished something yet. And he still has to look over for the whole festival as he was the head of the council. _Why did he ever accept to be the president of his class, too?_ That was just plain stupidity.

Suddenly the wind decided to irritate him further and blew away the papers he had on the table. He cursed as he stood up and went to ran after them. Then he noticed another pair of hands helping him.

"Here,"

He stood up looked at the person who helped him. It was a girl, with long dark purple hair and amethyst eyes. She was smiling at him; her hands outstretched handing him the flyers.

"Oh, thank you so much." He beamed at her as he took the papers.

"No problem. I was sitting near your table and saw them blew away, weird though it only seemed to affect you. I had a lot of papers on my desk, too." She said with a sweet voice, looking at her table, frowning. He tore his eyes away from her and looked at the same direction.

"Huh?" He raised his eyebrows. "The wind must've hated me."

She laughed and it sounded like tinkling bells. "You must've done something wrong."

"Well, the only thing that's wrong now is having an idea that I can't pull off."

"What idea? Does that have something to do with the flyers in you hands? It looked like you were planning a party if you're looking for event organizers."

"Just decorators, we need it for a dance we're having for the cultural festival and all of these." He held up the flyers. "Are fully booked. And a bunch of boys are just clueless about decorating."

"Oh, really?" her gaze fell on his uniform. "That's right, you're from Ueda right? I heard they'll have their festival about a week and a half from now."

"And you're from Tomoeda high." He said looking at her uniform, too. "Well, you got that right and we're also doing a dance but we're a little behind the planning and organizing." He sighed.

"I didn't know boys will be interested to organize a dance." She said chuckling.

"We're out of ideas, and this friend of mine suggested it. And if I knew it'll cause a lot of trouble, I wouldn't consider it. Seeing that we only have a week and a half to make it happen."

"Oh dear," she smiled understandingly. "Are your classmates helping you?"

"Yes," he said as he indicated with his head to walk back on their tables. "We just had a meeting a while ago and the others were moving on according to their assigned tasks."

She hesitated when they reached the table. She looked at her table and back at him, thinking. He understood the gesture.

"Let's join table?"

She grinned. "Let me get my things."

"No I'll come to yours since I only have coffee and these useless flyers."

She nodded and he followed her to her table after getting his cup and sat down across her. She was tidying up a bunch of papers and putting them in an envelope. He saw that they were sketches of dress designs.

"Wow, you're a designer!" He exclaimed as his eyes fell on her open sketchpad.

She smiled shyly. "It's just a hobby."

"You're good," he reached for the sketch pad to get a better look, but he stopped in midair looking at her for permission. She nodded.

"I take it back, these are all excellent."

"Wow, thank you!" she beamed and her face turned pink.

He grinned at her as she fiddled with her headband consciously. He saw that it complements her uniform. _Well, since when did he criticize accessories?_

"You could already fabricate these,"

"Oh I have, I've done a lot already."

"You sell them?"

"Not yet, But I force them to my friends." She chuckled. "But mom is thinking of creating a whole new clothing business and think I should design it. That was actually the first collection."

He flipped another page. The last ones were full of scribbling, doodles and sketches that are crossed over. He showed it to her, questioning.

"Lack of inspiration," she sighed. "I'm thinking about another collection but…" she shrugged.

He handed him back the sketch pad.

"So about your problem…" she began.

Eriol suddenly eyes twinkled "Do you…you don't do decorations, do you?"

"No, but I can…help you at least…" she offered timidly.

"Oh, that would be great!" He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "The wind must've loved me."

"Huh? Why the sudden change?"

"Well if it hadn't blown these stupid flyers away I wouldn't have met you." He stared at her with sincere happiness. "It was just perfect that you're a designer, too."

She laughed and he loved the sound.

"Would you really help me? A stranger?"

"Well you seem nice," she said her head cocked to the side. "And I saw earlier and you really looked troubled..."

"So you took pity on me."

She chuckled. "Yeah."

"I'm a lucky stranger." He laughed. "Oh, let's fix that first."

He offered his hand and she took it. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

He noticed she was wearing a simple yet stylish bracelet. She was really pretty—no, beautiful. She looked elegant even in her uniform and she doesn't overdo her accessories like some other girls he knew. It actually complemented her uniform. She has great taste.

_Great taste hmm…_

Suddenly his fortune from the cookie flashed in his mind.

_The_ _problems you will face will be aided by a person with great taste_

He stared at her.

_Looks like it came true._

* * *

**A/N: **So there's still seven more characters we get to see on how their fortune works for them...hmmm I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE review because I want to know what you think about it and it will help a lot in the story... maybe you have suggestions that I can use...

and for those who followed this story and added it in their favorite list! THANK YOU SO MUCH! But I would really like to know what you think.

That's all folks! -says the bunny with a carrot

till next time! (^n^)/


	4. Fortune in the Works pt 2

**Chapter 4: **

**Fortune in the works: Inspiration and Invitation**

* * *

**Tomoyo**

Tomoyo lied on her stomach, pencil in hand and sketchpad in front of her. She already finished her assignments and some other stuff and was now spending her free time designing.

She twirled the pencil in her hand as she tried to think of something. She's been contemplating for an hour now but she still couldn't think of something. She doodled aimlessly at her pad as her thoughts strayed on what happened earlier.

She smiled.

She really enjoyed it. They had talked for hours debating on possible themes and decorations for his event. She fabricated their ideas on paper and in the end they produced four possible designs. Then she told him the possible materials to use, from cloths to flowers and where to get them at a low price. She even helped him realize the smallest details that he will probably overlook if she hadn't told him. He was so pleased and thankful that he offered to buy her dinner.

And he was such a gentleman.

During her musings she absentmindedly doodled on a dress. She stopped and stared. She got up and went to her table to add certain details to the design. She started to use colored pencils and thought it'll look good in a darker color… midnight blue.

_Like his hair._

That cut her up short and blinked. What was that? _Why did he suddenly pop in my mind?_

She shook her head and continued to finish the dress. As soon as she did she immediately started to draw another one. Oh yeah, she's on a roll.

"This one will be blue then, a deep blue, sapphire…"

_Like his eyes?_

She bit her lip. Then chuckled as she felt her cheeks warming. She started another one and this time it was alabaster.

_His skin is fair._ She thought and it was a lovely color.

"I'm getting crazy." She laughed.

Another dress. It was flowy like the wind.

_The wind that scattered his flyers._

Another colorful one.

_The flyers itself._

A dark pink that reaches the knee.

_Like the pink umbrella in the café._

And a dark brown number.

_His coffee?_

She was positive now that if someone walked in her room they will think that she was sick. She dropped her pencil and touched her cheeks. It was so warm, so they must have been cherry red. She sighed.

After the dinner he offered to drive her home. He asked for further assistance on the designs and she agreed almost immediately, so they will meet again the day after tomorrow. She felt excitement on the prospect of seeing him again and that added fuel to her cheeks. She rested her head in her arms, suppressing the tingling feeling that makes her want to squeal.

_Geez, how can he affect me so much?_

She lifted her head, her chin still resting on left arm, and took her pencil as she draw another dress. She decided it'll be the combination of midnight blue, sapphire and alabaster.

His dark hair and captivating eyes and his lovely complexion, all in one. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_How can a dark haired man inspire her would be next collection?_

Dark haired man?

_Dark?_

_A darker color will inspire you soon._

The fortune suddenly flashed in her mind and her eyes snapped open. She dropped her pencil and immediately grabbed her wallet. She took out the fortune and read it. Her eyes widen in realization.

Darker color. She started with midnight blue, sapphire and moved on to other colors that transpired in their meeting.

Darker color. She was positive it doesn't literally meant color. Not just the dark color of his hair or the deep color of his eyes, but Eriol Hiiragizawa himself.

He inspired her designs.

_A darker color will inspire you soon._

Wow.

Just _wow._

* * *

**Takashi**

He was now busy arranging all that needs for the advertisement for their dance event. They just picked up the stack posters and flyers (**A/N:** I'm using way too much flyers) from a printing house and was now presenting it to Eriol.

He scrutinized them and he grinned at the design. From what he gathered from him the theme of the dance and its decoration was made possible with the help of the girl whom he luckily met three days ago. He was so cheerful when he related what happened that he couldn't help but tease him.

"Yes, Eriol, it's a flyer and all we need is wind and maybe she will appear." He grinned as Eriol looked at him, eyebrows rose.

"These are okay, we must start handing them out seeing that we only have a week to advertise the dance." He said ignoring him and started handing out stacks of flyers to everyone in the room. "Let's divide it among us and also start telling your friends so word can spread around."

"A lot of people will be going to the fair, Eriol. Why do we really need to go such length advertising it?" he asked, frowning.

"So that they will know." He answered simply. "If you went to the festival and just learned that there will be a dance wouldn't you wish that you have heard it sooner? So you can bring anyone you like."

"Oh," he said rubbing his chin. "So I assume you will bring that girl to the dance itself."

Eriol looked at him stunned. "I haven't asked her yet." He admitted sheepishly. "But I'm planning to." His face turned pink.

"Eriol has a crush! Eriol has a crush!" Takashi sang teasingly.

"Who had a crush?" It was Syaoran. He looked at them and turned his gaze toward Eriol. Are we talking again about the girl whom you fortunately met by chance?"

"Because of the wind and the flyers." Added Takashi.

"And how she's so good at designing." Syaoran continued.

"And how she looked so beautiful and…"

"And how she's so elegant and has great taste."

"How she made your fortune come true."

"Shut up!" snapped Eriol. "It was true though, the fortune said just that. I had a problem and she's suddenly… there."

"Ah…" Takashi sighed mockingly, batting his eyelashes and hands clutching his chest.

"It suits you," Eriol jibed, snorting.

Takashi just laughed. "So Eriol has a date already."

"I haven't asked her yet."

"So Eriol will have a date, already." He corrected himself. "How about you Syaoran?"

"Hn, no one. I don't think I'll bring anyone, actually. Why bother?"

"But this is our event, and I'm sure a lot of girls would be so happy to be with you."

"And have to listen to them squeaking all the time? No thanks."

"Syaoran is so cold hearted." Takashi complained to Eriol.

"Relax Takashi." Eriol said as he patted his shoulder. "It's just that he haven't met anyone yet that will melt his heart." he said it dramatically.

"Riiight, maybe his fortune will come true and…."

"Shut up! Do we have to get flyers, too?" Syaoran asked Eriol, changing the topic.

"Why of course, everyone will." He gave him his share.

"Did you know that flyers were called flyers because when people received them they always threw it away making it fly…"

"Maybe I'll give some to Meilin so he can hand out these to her friends in Tomoeda." Said Syaoran, ignoring Takashi.

"Good idea," said Eriol. "I'm actually thinking of giving some to Tomoyo, too."

Syaoran stared at him.

"The _girl, _Syaoran, the girl." Takashi reminded him.

"Aaah,"

"Will you stop that," Eriol snapped again but was amused at the same time. "I'm meeting her again later… then maybe I could ask her."

"Eriol has a crush! Eriol has a crush!" Takashi chanted in a whisper while Syaoran laughed.

"I said cut it out." Eriol sighed. "So who're you bringing?"

"What?" Takashi asked confused.

"Who're you bringing to the dance?"

He gulped. "I don't know," he said slowly but his mind had an answer, unfortunately they guessed it because of the slight pink tinge on his face. They grinned.

"How about your neighbor?" Eriol said with a teasing tone. "Chiharu, right?"

"Are you crazy?" he scoffed sheepishly. "She hates me."

"That's because you lie all the time." Syaoran said as he crossed his arms.

"W-well, it's just for fun."

"She doesn't know that when you're still what, seven years old?" asked Eriol.

"Six." Takashi automatically answered. "I was seven."

"Yeah, she believed you and in return became a laughing stock of her friends just because she believed you." Said Eriol in a reprimanding tone. "And not just once but three times, who wouldn't hate you for that."

"I know, but that was all in the past, we're older now."

"Did you know that childhood is the building blocks of a person's life? Everything they experienced will be with them when they grow up." said Syaoran mimicking his stance.

He glared at him. "But…"

"And it doesn't help that you still lie." He added.

"And he can't ignore the fact that he still has a crush on her." Eriol said to syaoran and in unison they began chanting…

"Takashi has a crush, Takashi has a crush…"

"Shut up!" He sighed, laughing halfheartedly at tasting his own medicine. "She wouldn't agree anyway."

"Why don't you try?" said Eriol, his head cocked to the side.

"I'm sure she'll snap at me before I can even ask her."

"Don't be a coward and make a move, or you'll be regretting it for the rest of your life."

Eriol suddenly looked at Syaoran and snapped his fingers. "That's right Taka! This is the perfect chance, a perfect opportunity to reconcile with her. Remember your fortune?"

They both stared at him.

"Not the fortune thingy again." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"He must've lost it because of the coincidence of meeting someone." Agreed Takashi.

"What does your fortune says?" Eriol asked ignoring their skeptical looks.

Takashi already thought about what Eriol said and was wondering that maybe the fortune is telling him to grab this chance. He pulled out his wallet and extricated the tiny paper strip out, then read it.

"_Grab the opportunity and make a move, or regret it in life and brood."_

"It'll be no harm to follow that advice." Said Eriol gently. "You'll never know."

He looked at Syaoran as if asking him to tell Eriol off. He just shrugged.

He stared at the tiny piece of paper contemplating.

_All right. He will try._

* * *

**A/N: **Weeell here's another chapter…sigh.

Thanks so much to those who review…you see I'm a bit paranoid and keep on worrying that I won't meet your satisfaction. And you guys gave me encouragement that surprises me.

**lady of zsgolla:** Yes, I knew his name is Bugs Bunny! Hahaha but thanks anyway…though what I dunno is that why is he called 'Bunny' when he's clearly a rabbit (All grown up)…or is he…? Hmmm

**James Birdsong:** When I read your review I was like 'Really?' Sorry I just have this low self confidence that you (readers) might or won't like it, but you told me otherwise and I'm so happy you think that way! ~Faints~ Thanks so much! ~Faint again~

**poodle girl (Guest):** Now you…yes YOU! Justified what James Birdsong said…THANK YOU! So end your wait and enjoy this chapter…and I'm crossing my fingers hoping you'll like it as well…

I was wondering why your review never showed in the Reviews…but I received email…was it removed?

So there guys, you now know how reviews meant for me (paranoid much) so please DO so…it wouldn't be that hard…and I'm also open to suggestions… So don't be shy and open up your minds!

Now I'll go tackle my mind with Chiharu, Rika and Meilin…now what about Syaoran and Sakura? Hmmm…

(^n^)/


	5. Fortune in the Works pt 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone! First of all I would like to apologize for not updating for so long! My excuses are, four days vacation (w/c is nt really fun), stupid PC who thinks it has no space left despite the data grudgingy erased (it's getting ancient grrr), laziness (ehehehe) dance practice for church anniversary presentation (w/c is now over), damn internet connection combined again with stupid PC (our tenant/neighbor graciously shared their wifi Yay!)...etc. I'm so sorry! _

But the wait is now over cause now here...

Are the replies *heeheehee*

**gamma-rae-star****: **Thank you! Here's what happened next!

**James Birdsong: **Thanks! Your review is Awesome too! hahaha

**Poodle Girl: **Thanks! I really enjoyed writing the boys conversation because it'll always end up funny...hahaa. Hmm "Syaoran has a crush" chant you want? Then "Syaoran has a crush chant you'll get!" Though I'm sorry it won't be in this chapter... but soon you'll see it! *wink* Thanks for the idea! And hope you'll enjoy this chapter, too!

Disclaimer: The plot I own, the characters I don't

Now seriously...here's the story

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fortune in the Works: Acceptance, Convictions and Phone calls **

**Chiharu**

She had hated him as far as she can remember. All because of his stupid lies. She had believed them once and look where it got her? A laughing stock for all.

Because of him, she was teased and bullied and she hated him ever since.

She still remember when he told her that birds can fly because of their feathers and one can sprout feathers if they rub vinegar on their arms. Wanting to fly, she did what he said and rubbed vinegar on her arms, soon she felt a tingling sensation which left her to believe that she was already sprouting feathers. Her classmates turned away from her and started teasing her because of her sour smell. No matter how hard she tried to explain they never believed her and continued to mock her.

The second one was when her pet dog died and he told her that she can see him if she went to a very high place and tried to talk to him the way her dog does. She climbed up at the third floor—the highest floor— of her school and began barking madly. A lot of her classmates saw her and laughed at her but she continued barking, convinced that she can call her dog. Soon a teacher found her and asked her what she was doing. When she told her that she was calling to her dog in heaven, the teacher laughed and told her that wouldn't be possible. All of this happened in front of her classmates who soon teased her about it. They would pat her head like a dog, woof whenever she walks by and went as far as putting a ribbon on her neck as a leash. Her mom would always find her crying whenever she fetches her from school.

But the third one was the most embarrassing. Though she might've learned her lesson already but she didn't. She was still little at that time and so naïve that she believed another one of his lies. They have a class presentation and she was assigned to recite a piece of a poem in front of an audience. She was so nervous and was actually panicking by the time he found her. He told her that drinking a lot of orange juice has a property that would make you calm and perform greatly. So she did what he said and when her part came— looking at all the people's eyes glued to her—her nerves failed her and having a full bladder from all the juice she drank—she didn't want to remember the details. But that incident was the last straw. Bullies and taunts came harder as ever and even some of her teachers snicker and made jokes about it, causing her parents to transfer her to another school.

Those embarrassing experiences she had, had traumatized her young mind and she blame it all on him. So imagine her shock when in her fourth grade she found herself in a new school stuck with him! She still harbor those feelings up to now, especially because she knows he still lies at every opportunity he sees. And some people, in her disbelief, actually believed him. Mostly were girls who were charmed by him and would readily buy anything he says. She would always glare at him and sometimes hit him to save those poor girls from being victims of his lies. Heck, she would not let their innocent minds be tainted by his deceptive words.

_So what was she thinking considering his invitation to a dance?_

She was just walking home, her hands pulling at the straps of her backpack, when she saw him leaning on a post. She frowned and decided to ignore him. But he approached her and block her way.

"U-uhm…Chiharu…"

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He sighed and fiddled on a piece of paper he was holding.

"I…well…I just wanted to…" he sighed again and she noticed that his face was red. She frowned.

"Spill it, Yamazaki, I don't want to waste my time on you!"

His head snapped up and she saw a tinge of hurt in his eyes that made her regret the things she said.

_But he deserved it._

He looked away his eyes closed and turned his back about to walk away. Then he hesitated, heaved a huge breath and turned back to her.

"Chiharu, I'm really, truly, _deeply_ sorry for what I did to you when we we're little, you see, I saw it as a joke and all of it are on impulse, and I didn't really think you would do them and... and…" He bit his lip in frustration. "I never have the intention to hurt you, truly I don't. And I have regretted ever doing those things that got you hurt. Because of those, I lost a friend."

Her eyebrows rose. Did he really think of her as a friend? Heck, if he does he wouldn't get her to trouble, right? But she can feel his sincerity in those words and in his eyes. She bit her lip.

"Why would I believe you?" she sneered. "You still lie."

"I know, it's a habit. And it was just for fun and not meant to hurt anyone." He sighed. "But all I told you right now are purely truths. Please believe me."

"I don't know, Yamazaki. It's too good to be true."

"Just let me make it up to you. Let's start over."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Please, Chiharu..."

She cocked her head to the side and considered it. _Is he really serious? Maybe, I should give him a chance._

_Should I?_

_Would I?_

She somehow can't resist his offer. She sighed. "Fine then. How?"

"Well," he began excitedly. "we have a cultural festival next week and our class is organizing… a dance." He paused, somewhat embarrassed. "I…uhm…I would like to…t-to…invite…you." He finished turning red with every word.

Chiharu mouth fell in astonishment. He's inviting her to a dance? Wouldn't that be like…

"Like a date?" she blurted out before she can't think of another response and it made her blushed.

"Uhm…i-it doesn't have to be like that… But I'm promising you fun, I-I'll tour you around our school…we had a lot of booth and events that will be set up."

She looked down and stared at the ground, thinking.

"Please? Let me make something right this time."

Her mind recalled all the horrible teasing and bullying she experienced because of him. But her mind also register things like how he protected her from all those jibes and bullies. How he would tell them to back off. She sighed and shook her head. She can't believe that she was actually considering his invitation.

But for Takashi he saw it as a decline. So he hung his head and turned to walk away. He was just taking his third step when Chiharu suddenly called him to stop.

"Wait, uhm... a-alright, I'll go with you." She breathed and added in a whisper. "I'll trust you again this time."

Takashi turned around immediately and beamed, taking a quick few strides and to her surprise, hugged her.

"Oh, I promise I won't break your trust, Chiharu! Thank you." He suddenly realized what he had done and immediately released her. "Oops, s-sorry."

Awkward silence ensued, both of their faces bright red.

"S-so, uhm, I'll see you at the festival, and oh, here." He handed her the flyer.

"O-okay I'll see you there." She smiled shyly.

He accompanied her till they reached her house and he sauntered off to his own—which is only four houses down from her.

She sighed as she flopped on her bed and pulled out her things from her school bag. A tiny piece of paper fell out and she took it and read.

_It's a common mistake to confuse hatred with love._

She frowned. She hated him that she knew. That's why she transferred yet again in an all girls high school to diminish—no, erase all the odds of being with him. But now, she thought of the feelings she always had whenever girls would swarm him. She thought those feelings was because of hatred and irritation that he still uses his ability to lie with everyone. She's been ignoring the tiny voice in the back of her head that a huge part of that was directed at the girls. _Was it jealousy?_

_No! That can't be._ She chuckled to herself. _It's because they're so naive to believe him._

_But you do have a crush on him when you were little._

Her eyes widened at that recent thought.

_But that was so long ago! _She protested. _Besides I ended up hating him anyway. He's a jerk!_

But she felt elated to hear his sincere apology earlier. And the fact that he chose to be with her for the dance not just any of those stupid girls who always make goo-goo eyes at him.

She sighed. Maybe the fortune was telling the truth.

"No!" she cried, chuckling nervously. "that's impossible!"

_But…maybe._

* * *

**Rika**

She flipped another page and stared at another picture of them. She sighed. It's been three years since he went abroad to study. And in all those years he rarely visits. Oh how she wish he'll be back soon!

_He didn't even went home last vacation._ She pouted, flipping another page of the picture album. _Is he really that busy? He always manage to went home during vacation before. Something must've really changed._

Maybe he's really having a hard time with his studies. The culture in America was very different in Japan, that she knew from him during vacation visits.

Or maybe it's because of the club he joined which demands almost all of his free time. She hopes that he's not overworking himself.

Or maybe... well, she doesn't want to think about it but... well America has a lot of beautiful girls. _Tall, sexy, lean girls._ She saw it all in the movies and TV series. What if he met someone...

No he wouldn't.

Of course he wouldn't. _What are you thinking, Rika? _She shook her head to erase the path her thoughts have taken.

_But these things happen haven't you seen all those movies where a guy and a girl got separated..._

_No, that's different. _She argued back

_Who're you kidding? Long distance relationship almost always dont last._

_But abscence makes the heart go fonder._

_But depression can make you seek out another._

"No!" She said out loud to counter her mind, then slapped herself when she realized she's being stupid arguing with herself. "No, he wouldn't do that to me," she said to herself softly this time. "I love him too much. And he _loves _me, too_._"

Besides, she made him promised that if he ever find another, he must tell him soon. Yes, she remember that conversation they had in the airport before he boarded his plane. She made him promise that if he ever find another girl way more better than her, he must tell her soon, so that she wouldn't have to wait in vain.

He remember how his face frowned and suddenly shifted to being amused as he pulled her closer, laughing softly.

"_You seriously don't think that, Rika? Why would I look for someone else when I already have you?"_

"_You'll never know, things are different back there, and these things happen,"_

"_I doubt I'll find someone else better than you. You're everything I wanted...and needed. The search is over."_

" _B-but it does occur...just like in the movies."_

"_There's a reason why they're called fictions, Rika."_

"_But those things DO happen in reality—"_

"_You trust me don't you?" He suddenly cut her off. His hands gripped her shoulders and he leaneds down so he was leveled with her eyes, his face serious. _

"_Of course, I do."_

"_Then trust me when I say I love you, and that will never—ever—change."_

She smiled. She always did whenever she remembered him saying those sweet words with strong conviction. It makes her heart melt and knees weak whenever she replay that scene in her mind. She chuckled when she remembered him turned the tables and made her promise that if she ever find someone, and it must be way better than him or he'll set hell loose (his exact words), then she must tell him.

"_Like that would happen!" she scoffed, as though offended by what he said. Talk about taking a dose of your own medicine._

But remembering those now, how can she ever doubt him?

Then her stupid mind started to work against her.

_Then why didn't he went during spring breaks and winter vactations when he promised he would. And he rarely contact you now during these past months, and when he did, he will skillfully avoid your inquiries about the matter and distract you with something else. And if he does answer, what's the excuse? Busy? Workload? Stress?_

"Well" she said deciding to answer her mind out loud as stupid as it seemed. "He was already in his third year of college and everyone knows how busy those years are."

_Who are you kidding Rika? _Her mind argued back. _Even when he was busy before he always stay true with his promises and he did promised to keep in touch... can't he even manage a single text message?_

"Well..."

_... and how can you explain him evading your inquiries about school? _Her mind continued. _Or when you simply asked how he's doing? He only gives one answer...'it's very hectic but i'm managing' and when further asked he will divert to another subject. Face it, Rika he's hiding something!_

"No! But... Oh my god, what if he does found someone and he can't help it, maybe she seduced him! And now he's evading me... but he promised! But what if he can't say it because he can't... because... he's afraid! Maybe he's having an internal battle in his mind—_like what I am doing right now!_—thinking about ways how to tell me off!" she huffed, putting her head in her hands and fighting back the tears.

"I can't let that happen! But he's so far away...how..no, I can't bear it!"

She can imagine her mind gloating in triumph on winning the argument.

One more year..she can wait another year right? Can she?

_But What if it's too late?_

Her phone suddenly rang shaking her out of her reverie. She took it and answered it without looking at the screen.

"H-Hello?" She answered fighting the lump in her throat.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I haven't called in a long time, it's the busy schedule I'm having."

"Yoshi-kun? You actually called." She said in relief and disbelief at the same time.

"Yes, babe." He chuckled. "I missed you."

"Did you really?" She answered barely hiding the irritation in her voice. "Then why haven't you called before? Are you really that busy? thats why you haven't gone here last vacation? Or is it about... that club, Terada?"

"Whoa! Hey, you're mad?" he knows she's angry if she called him by his last name.

"Oh, I don't know..._am I?_"

She heard him sigh on the other line.

"Rika, I'm really, really am sorry, it's just that...well..." he sighed again. "I took a whole bunch of extra classes."

"Extra classes?" she asked, suddenly confused at this new piece of information. "Why? Have you failed some subjects."

"No, no of course, not. I just wanted to speed things up so I can graduate early."

"Why?" she asked, her irritation vanished.

"Well..." he paused as she heard him took another sigh. "I figured that if I can finish early then I can go back sooner than expected."

"Huh? What's the rush?"

"Well I miss you, silly!" He chuckled. "The sooner I graduate the sooner I can be with you."

"Oh, wow!" She felt touched by his reason. But still, worrying took over. "but Yoshi-kun, isn't that too stressful? What, will all those additional workload and stuff. I don't want you to stress too much, you know that. Just takes things slowly, you'll only have a year to finish."

"I know, I know."

"Besides, if you're not having those extra classes and workload you could've come here to visit or even call me regularly like before and you wouldn't miss me that much."

He chuckled and sighed again. A pause ensued as she thought he might've been struggling to say something. "I just missed you so much, Rika, it's crazy. I would call but I always found myself dead as a log after studying, then it will be time for classes and more studies... and because of that I couldn't call you I'm so sorry. You must've been worried."

"Oh, you don't know how worried I am! Just a while ago before you called I have this internal battle with my mind, thinking about possibilities that maybe... you found someone else...and..."

He chuckled. "You know, I kinda sensed that, that's why when I had the opportunity I called as soon as I can."

"Damn you, Terada."

"And I love you."

She sighed. But her heart skipped several beats, hearing those cherished words. She mentally stuck her tounge at her mind for thinking way too much things. It rolled it's eyes at her.

"I love you, too. So please take care of yourself and don't stress too, much. I dont want you falling sick as I wont be there to take care of you."

"Yes, boss, I will take care of myself, promise."

"Good, so what's happening there right now?"

"Hey, I just told you. Why don't you tell me what's going on in there with you?"

And she told him all of what happened since his last call. She mentioned the school works, the cultural festival in Ueda High that they're going to attend, Naoko entering a writing competition, the dish with Tomoyo and a certain boy she met, and the recent event she just heard from Chiharu herself—via phone call—a while ago about Yamazaki asking her out to the dance in the same festival.

"Wow, that's huge news!" He exclaimed, sniggering.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Her mortal enemy asking her out on a dance, but I somehow knew that those two harbor feelings with each other." She said sighing with anticipation on what might happen with the two.

"Perceptive as always."

"Yeah, well...oh and also it kinda coincide with her fortune just like what happened with Tomoyo."

"Fortune? What fortune?"

And she told him the day they had their fortune cookies, it's contents, and how it help Naoko to enter the contest and seemed to came true with Tomoyo and somehow, Chiharu.

"That's strange, what's yours? "

"Hold on a sec," She searched for her purse and took out her fortune.

"Distance is not a problem as long as your heart stays true. All of your yearnings will be rewarded soon."

"Hmm, that's nice. What are you yearning for, anyway?"

"To be with you soon." She answered automatically.

Silence greeted him in the other line.

"Yoshiyuki?"

"Well come to think of it, with me... taking all these classes just to graduate early so I can be with you soon...it somehow makes sense."

"Yeah, when you put it that way..." she said, her voice growing with excitement then she suddenly groaned.

"What? What happened."

"Well, there's still a year left... it still seemed a very long time."

"Don't be sad." He cooed. " After...a year...I will be with you soon."

"I know, I just missed you so much."

"I know, Rika, I missed you, too...I'm uhm..trying my best to finish early so I can go back to you."

"No, don't do that, don't stress too much, I can wait."

"but Rika..."

"I don't want you getting stressed and sick." She said firmly. "Don't take any more classes, okay?"

"Uhm," he sighed. "fine."

They continued on chatting. Then too soon, they had to say their goodbyes as he have a class to attend.

She laid her phone down and once again read her fortune.

_Distance is not a problem as long as your heart stays true. _

This fortune is an assurance, that no matter how apart they are from each other it'll be no problem as long as they love each other.

_All of your yearnings will be rewarded soon._

Just one more year_._ She clutched the tiny piece of paper in her heart.

_Just one more year and they'll be together soon._

* * *

**Meilin**

She's been getting a lot of phone calls today. And each call makes her squeal for who knows how many times.

"Oh, I'm so giddy with happiness right now, Chiharu! I can't believed it!"

Another sets of squeals and this time it was a phone call from Rika telling her that Terada finally called her after a long time of having no communication and with—according to her—a valid reason.

"Well, at least you will not worry anymore. No more paranoid stuff."

Her phone rang again and it was Tomoyo.

"Oh my GOSH! He asked you out? Oh, Tomoyo that was so...I don't even know how to describe it!" She squealed yet again. "Oh, Oh, Tomoyo, I can't wait to meet him. Have you told the others? You did? Aw, well I was kinda hoping to have a phone conference, yeah its kinda hard to do that cause everyone have their own news to share and you've been calling on intervals, speaking of news, have you heard about Chiharu? I know right...yeeaaaah!"

When she finally put the phone down, it rang yet again.

"Hello? Meilin! I need you to help me."

After another round of squeals, she finally laid her phone down, and fell on her bed exhausted. It really seemed to be a great day for her friends. And that last phone call? She's excited already.

Then she sighed.

"Everyone seemed to be getting well on their love lives." She told the ceiling. "Even Naoko met a cute boy."

She got up and crossed her room to look at the mirror. "And what about me? Nil, zero..."

She examined her reflection in the mirror. "Well, nothing's wrong with you." She told her reflection.

"Long silky black hair, gorgeous eyes... a pretty face!" she gloated, posing regally. So why doesn't anyone asked me in a long time?" she huffed, putting her fist on her hips and puffed out her cheeks, frowning. It's been almost two years since she last dated. "What's wrong with me?"

She sagged her shoulders. "Everyone's having good fortunes. Heck their fortune came true for them...well except for Sakura but it looked like a hoax anyway, but..."

She looked down at her dresser table and picked up her fortune lying on it.

_Charms are unnecessary as long as belief is made strongly._

It's been what? Almost two weeks since they had the cookies and it seemed to be working with everyone, Does she have something? Sort of a bad luck inside her?

Does this fortune really tells about her desire for love? Or was it talking about something else? Maybe she should've bought a love charm after all.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked her reflection once again.

There is absolutely nothing wrong with her appearance, she was sure of that. She even notice boys checking her out whenever she passes them. But no one ever approached her. _Why?_

Maybe she need to change something.

Maybe she could be timid like Naoko. Well she admit she's confident in everything and not afraid to show it. Maybe she need to be a little bit demure.

Or maybe mature like Tomoyo. She knew she can be childish sometimes.

_Sometimes?_ Her mind opposed, _more like all the time._

"Shut Up!" She scowled. Then she slapped her face. Arguing with self, can be normal, but the way she does it? Childish.

Heck, she need to be more matured.

Maybe she needs to be a bit more cheerful like Sakura. But isn't she cheerful enough?

_Yeah,_ her mind agreed. _Don't go overboard. Scratch that, you're already way overboard._

Sometimes she thinks her mind is not hers at all. She shook her head.

Maybe she should be much sweeter like Rika. She can be sweet when she wants too. Especially with people she's close too, or the ones she likes.

"Hmmm? Maybe I should try them all. But then again. Maybe I'm missing something. I'll ask the other's opinion." She said to herself and picked up her phone. She was about to press the speed dial for Tomoyo—who have good perception skills and plenty of good advices up her sleeves—when she stopped, thinking that maybe she shouldn't ask her since she's in the middle of this thing with the Hiiragizawa boy. She can't afford to distract her. The same goes for Rika, who's also a good option with her perceptive skills and experience with dating, but again somethings stops her. She can't ask them. They'll probably laugh at her thinking she was jealous with their love lives or because of her anxiousness or maybe just because they're all into something with the fortune thingy, and nothing is happening with hers and hearing her whining would burst all their bubble.

What the heck did she just thought? Does that even make sense? In her mind (the one who does not contradicts her) and pride, it did atleast, no matter how childish that reasoning might be.

Hang on, be mature...beeee matuuuurre.

"Damn!" She huffed. "I might be loveless for the rest of my life and I will grow old surrounded and tripping on all the cats I owned." She said dramatically, complete with fake weeping—one of her antics that would surely make Sakura laugh.

Sakura! That's right! She's not involved with anything. Or occupied with her fortune. Heck, hers didn't even make sense. She'll call her and ask her, because she knows—as everybody in their group does—that Sakura may be dense and naive but when it comes to certain things she can be very deep.

_(Hey that rhymes!)_

(Shut up, Mind!)

The phone rang twice and Sakura picked up.

"Meilin! What brings you to call? Is it about the others? I already kn—"

"Sakura, what's wrong with me?

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with you? Did something happened?" She can hear her concern in her voice, she must've really sound depressed.

"Yes! Something hapened. I'm still loveless!"

"Oh," she can plainly imagine Sakura sweat dropping right now. "_that_ again Meilin?"

She heard her chuckled. "Well, Sakura, it's been a hundred years since I last dated! Why is it no one asking me out yet? Am I ugly."

"Of course not, Meilin!" Sakura said as if scandalized. "You're really beautiful."

It pleased her to hear it. "I know right, but then why? I'm pretty, smart, I can be very sweet, and would make a pretty good girlfriend."

"Meilin," said Sakura comfortingly. "Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet."

"Yeah so? Doesn't mean I can't date. How can I find the right one if I don't go mingling with people."

"That's not what I meant—"

"Maybe something's wrong with me..."

"Nothing's wrong with you—"

"Tell me the truth, Sakura! What's not to like about me?"

"Nothing!"

Meilin sighed. Sakura is really a good friend. Maybe way too good to ignore one's imperfections. But she's perfect the way she is.

"Having a boyfriend doesn't tell how wonderful you are. Not having one doesn't mean something's wrong with you." said Sakura in another one of those wisdom moments

"B-but..." She faltered. "Everyone's seems to be havng fun with their love lifes." She whined.

Sakura sighed. "It will come to you, Meilin. At the right time. At the most perfect moment, you'll be surprised."

"Is that what you're doing?" she asked her. "That's why you never really dated..like Naoko, but then she is shy..."

"Uhm, not really. I'm not actually looking for it. Let's it come when it will come. Right now, I'm enjoying myself."

"But plenty of boys actually liked you, you know."

Sakura just chuckled and sighed. "Well... I don't know about that."

"Because you're so dense!"

"Ouch!" she chuckled again.

Meilin sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right. It will come at the right time."

"Just believe. Hey, like what you're fortune said!" she suddenly recalled.

"Hmm, I'm getting impatient."

Sakura laughed again.

"All right, all right, I will meet someone. And he will be everything I want. And it will come at the right time, at a perfect moment. I believe in that. I believe I believe I believe I believe-live-live...Ouuhhmmm Ouuhhhm..."

Sakura laughed harder. "Yeah, maybe you should start chanting. If you're succesful you might meet someone soon. Maybe at the festival!."

"Hmm, you're right! I'll look forward to it then. Though it will be really nice to go with a date like the others."

"I don't have a date, so does Naoko, we will go together anyway so you'll still have company."

"Yeah..." she sighed. "Thanks, Sakura."

"You're always welcome."

"Isn't there really something wrong with me?" She started again. She can see Sakura in her mind sweat dropping again.

"Meilin!"

"Just name one thing negative about me."

"Nothing!"

"Impossible! Just one thing, come on!"

"Well...hmmm, negative...negative...well you can be fierce, but I don't see anything wrong with that."

"What do you mean by that?" she snapped, her interest instantly piqued.

"Well... you sometimes have temper flares, but only if someone you cares is in trouble or if something annoys you. Or when you're in a competitive streak mode. Come to think of it, some of the boys are actually intimidated by you, from what I've heard."

"Really? Who are they? Give me their names!"

"Meilin! It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! Maybe I could ask them why they see me that way or how they would like me to act. That's a good idea! Maybe I could ask boys what they want, and I'll do just that! And—"

"Then you wouldn't be you."

That simple statement cut her up short. Sakura can really be helpful sometimes, and she's right.

"You're right,"

"Besides, Im sure if you suddenly bombard them with questions, you'll scare them more than they already are." She teased, chuckling.

"Hey!"

Sakura laughed harder. And she scowled, but she's right and it made her smirked.

"Believe, Meilin. Remember your fortune."

"Right." She breathed. Then she heard certain noises from Sakura's line. "Are you outside?"

"Yes, I'm out buying groceries right now."

"Oooh great can I come with you? I can help."

"That would be great! But I'm already done, actually, but I'm planning to linger anyway since I still have plenty of time. I heard there are newly opened stores around the squares."

"Great! I'm bored here anyway, wait for me at the town square, I'll meet you there at three. Maybe I can find my man sooner."

She heard Sakura sighed exasperatedly and she smirked. "Fine, Meilin."

"Bye."

"See you."

She hung up and dashed to her closet to change. Maybe she could really find someone there, it's a saturday and there are a lot of people in town today. She could get lucky.

As she fix herself carefully making sure that she looked appealing, her eyes fell on her fortune again, lying at her dresser. She picked it up and read it one more time.

_Charms aren't necessary as long as belief is made strongly._

Well she believes something good will happen today. Something—_or rather someone_—really good!

She enclosed the tiny piece of paper inside her palms—which are pressed together—closes her eyes, and began chanting.

"I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe I belieeeeeeeve" She raised her voice making a shrilly—sort of wailing—sound. And walked out of the door the chant still on her mind.

She strongly believed all right. _And she went overboard again_. Her mind retorted. But she just smirked, and walked out of the house with her head held high.

_Come now, fortune. I'm waiting._

* * *

**A/N:** Well I haven't really planned to make those scenes from Rika and Chiharu a bit...mushy? Or dramatic...but it just came out that way.

I hope you guys liked it! If you do, please tell me in the reviews...I also accept ideas, questions and criticisms cause I know I'm not a perfect writer. SO maybe you spot typos somewhere or anything else.

And those who follows the story, thank you so much! I'm glad I caught your interest. Though I wish that you'll give me a piece of your minds (Please dont take that litterally), it 's not that hard!

Next chapter up!


	6. Do you believe in Accidents?

**A/N: **Minna, gomenasai! I know it took so long. But I'm not going to explain since I know you would rather read the story than my rants. So here you go!

But first…the reviews! Bwahahahahak:

**REVIEWS:**

**Anonymous:** Whoever you are (XD), thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked it. I wonder why fortune cookies suddenly turned up…hmmm. (you could tell your name so I could address you properly next time ^-^)

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX :** Hehe thanks for reading it and I'm so glad you loved it! And guess what? You guessed it right! Haha and I finally posted it…here's one of your icons ~(˘▾˘)~ yay!

**LilyWhite13:** Thank you! And I'm sure that phrase is overused but what are other ways you can say thanks? Hahaha…I don't think the story is original as I have told you in my PM…hardly any story is original this days…but you're probably talking about the way it flows…and I'm so glad you appreciate it!

**Kiran:** You're looking for Syaoran? Read on…  
will Meilin find her true love? Hmm, I don't know… let's read on, shall we? XD

**James Birdsong:** Always there! Thanks much! And I seem to see you everywhere, I see your name in the reviews of most CCS fanfics… you love this anime much, huh? *high five*

* * *

**Chapter 6: Do you believe in Accidents?**

**Sakura**

It was only two fifteen; Meilin said she'll arrive at three. She's getting bored so she decided to explore, she'll make sure to be back on time.

As she walk around she indeed saw a lot of newly opened stores and she got excited seeing them. She'll definitely suggest these to her friends the next time they went out. She continued on her way and suddenly noticed a lot of people converged in front of another establishment. Curiosity overwhelmed her. She checked her watch—she still has thirty minutes— and decided to see what it's all about.

As she approached the crowd, she saw that the establishment is a newly opened restaurant. She looked above and saw from the sign that it's a Chinese restaurant.

She went closer; all the tables were occupied inside and outside the said restaurant. The servers were very busy and the customers are chatting animatedly, obviously enjoying the food.

"The food must be really good." She mused out loud. "We gotta try it some time."

Suddenly, she heard a shrill whistle and something –or someone—bumped into her with such a force that she fell to the nearby table and hit it—food, plates, glasses, and her groceries flying everywhere—it's occupants shrieking and tumbling alongside her—her hand shot out to catch her fall, but it didn't lessen the damage as her hand landed on broken glass.

"OW!" the pain made her to reflexively withdraw her hand and instead landed on her knees—she's wearing khaki shorts that reaches just above her knees—double pain!

Everything happened so fast, that someone who bumped and fell with her got up with speed, snatching her shoulder purse in the process and continued running away. The sound of the whistle was getting closer. People are shrieking in alarm, and the couple who sat on the table she bumped were cursing and hissing loudly.

Then suddenly, a boy runs past her in a blur, pursuing the snatcher. She stared in amazement as the boy catch up and tackled the offender on the ground. He did it so easily and holds on to him until the police arrived. The police officer, who finally catches up, cuffed the snatcher's hand and the two of them, with the struggling boy, walked back to the restaurant. She just stared in shock.

She watched in interest as the policeman escorted the snatcher to the officer's car. Her eyes widened when she saw that the snatcher was just a little boy. Another policeman approached them with a middle aged lady, who, apparently, was the boy's first victim.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked, snapping her out of her shocked reverie. She looked at the source of the voice and she saw a brown haired boy with light brown eyes, he was bending towards her.

"Wow." She blurted out. "You actually ran after him and caught him single handedly!" she exclaimed in awe.

The boy raised his eyebrows and then smirked. She blinked.

"I'm asking if you're all right." He repeated handing out her purse which she automatically reached.

"Oh, I'm fine." She shrugged. "Though the eggs are broken...but thank you very much!"

To her amazement he frowned and withdrew her purse before she could reach it.

"Are you kidding me? You're worrying about broken eggs when you're bleeding!" he exclaimed as if irritated.

Sakura blinked again and looked at her right palm, then her right knee, they _are_ bleeding.

"Oh! _Ow!_" She said poking her right palm with her good hand.

The boy scoffed. "You seriously forgot you're hurt?"

He got up while pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and took a water pitcher from a nearby table and went back to her, kneeling on one knee carefully to avoid any stray broken glass. He dipped the cloth in the water, then he took her injured hand and gently inspected it, pulling some small shards of glass in the process—which luckily are not embedded deeply—and started cleaning it with the wet cloth. She winced slightly.

After cleaning, he wound the same cloth around her palm and tied it. Next he grabs a fallen table napkin, dips it, too, in the water and cleaned her knee. Sakura just stared, unable to speak as she felt her cheeks redden.

"Oh my gosh! We have an injured customer! Quick! Call the ambulance!" shrieked a beautiful woman, hands on her face. Sakura saw the boy rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Shiefa, just get the first aid kit." He said

"Oh, right," the woman shrugged then ordered a server to get the medical kit. She then turned to the couple who also fell down and ushered them inside. "Take her inside too, Syaoran." She commanded.

The boy named Syaoran, helped her up. "Are you fine now?"

"U-uhm yeah, thanks." she said as she steadied her weight on her good leg, her right knee was stinging due to the wound.

"Let me help you inside. We can offer you free food in compensation for the commotion." He offered politely.

"Oh no need, I'm just a passerby anyway, not really a customer."

The police man approached them. "Are you alright, miss?" asked an officer.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

"Do you want to press charges? "

Sakura looked at the young boy cowering near the mobile and she approached it—slightly limping.

"How old are you?" she asked kindly.

His head turned sharply to look at her, his eyes were a mixture of fear and anger, but he answered anyway. "Ten."

She sighed. He's too young.

"Why did you do that?"

"I-I need food." He whimpered. "My sister is sick."

Sakura frowned, her heart instantly melting. "Where's your family?"

"Dead. Father left us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She turned to the officer. "I'm not pressing charges, just please take him and her sister to the child services so they can be taken care of."

"Please!" the boy begged, his eyes watering "Don't let them put me in jail!

"We won't put you in jail." said the officer. "Though what you did is against the law, but being underage we're not allowed to imprison you, the other lady also did not press any charges, but we'll take you to a child services."

"Don't let them take me," he begged Sakura again. My sister needs me. "

"Don't worry," she assured him. "They'll escort you to a wonderful home which will take care of you and your sister."

The boy stared skeptically. "R-really?"

"Yes, really." She smiled. "You won't have to steal again. And you're sister will have her medicine and food and stuff. I'll even visit you if you want, just to make sure. "

The boy blinked back his tears—unable to wipe them since his hands are still in cuffs—he stared at her as if considering whether to believe her or not, then smiled timidly. "O-okay."

"What's your name?"

"Haruki."

"Okay Haruki, tell them where your sister are and they'll take care of you, okay?"

The boy smiled halfheartedly and then nodded.

"Uhm, officer, can you take off his cuffs already." Sakura asked the officer near her—the other was talking to the pretty woman from earlier.

"Oh, right."

Sakura patted the boy's head gently with her good hand. The boy suddenly cowered looking behind her. She looked around and saw the brown haired boy glaring at Haruki.

"You're scaring him." She scolded him.

"Oh," he said startled. "I'm sorry little boy, even though what you did is wrong, I'm not mad at you. It's your father actually, how can he leave you..." he shook his head.

"Alright," said the other officer who just talked to the restaurant owner. "No one's pressing charges, let's us take you now. No need to be scared."

"We have to see her sister first" said the other officer. "The boy's have no family."

"Oh, okay then."

Sakura took the police officer's office number so that she will know where they'll decide to take the boy and visit him. The boy looked at Sakura uncertainly and she gave him an assuring smile. The boy nodded and stepped into the police car and they left, Sakura waved.

"That was nice."

Sakura looked back at the boy beside her who was still looking at the speeding police car.

"Other people would've pressed charges," he continued.

"The other woman didn't." She pointed out.

"Still..."

He looked at her and she became rooted on the spot. His eyes seemed to lighten more from the sunlight, but what makes her still is how his gaze felt...hypnotic.

"There you are, Sakura! I said three and you were nowhere near the fountain. What are you—?" it was Meilin.

"I just got into—" she began but Meilin shrieked and immediately launched herself on the boy in front of her, to her amazement.

"Fancy seeing you here, cuz!" Meilin exclaimed while Syaoran tried to get away from her grip. "What are you doing here—oh! That's right! Shiefa just opened her restaurant here, right? Wow, so many customers already? She's really good at cooking. But why is everything so messy? And how did you get here, Sakura? And why the hell are you all bandaged up?"

Sakura sweat dropped and explained what had happened.

"What? Well luck, you caught him!" She said to Syaoran, punching him on the shoulder, he cringed and rubbed his shoulder. "And lucky you didn't get seriously injured." She said to Sakura. "I can see that table's a mess." She said indicating the overturned table which is already being cleaned by the staff.

"And I see you've met my cousin already." She continued.

"Uhm, I guess." Sakura grimaced.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"I haven't learned his name yet." She said laughing half heartedly, suddenly feeling embarrassed, though she have no idea why? Does she really want to know his name that much? The boy chuckled.

"Really? You two are too slow. Anyways, Sakura, this is my cousin, Syaoran Li, they own—rather her sister—owned that resto, and Syaoran, this is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, one of my bestfriends."

Syaoran held up his hand.

She held up hers, too and found that it was bandage, her other hand was clutching her purse, which she can't transfer to her injured hand. But Syaoran only chuckled again and gently took her injured hand—more like cradled it gently in his hand—and shook it once.

"Pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"The pleasure is mine," she grinned looking back at the mess which indicated the scene earlier. "And thank you for helping me. I was still stunned! You were really a fast runner!"

"Don't mention it, it was nothing, really."

Her eyes met his again and her breath hitched.

As they converse, Meilin noticed that Syaoran haven't let go of her hand yet. She waited and he never did. Then she positioned herself in the middle and bended her body forward looking at their joined hands in an obvious fashion, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Any plans on letting go?" she asked Syaoran strictly, turning her head to him.

Syaoran eyes widened and immediately dropped her hand. Both of them were blushing furiously.

Meilin smirked as she assessed the two.

_Lovely._

"Hmm, why don't we continue these pleasantries inside?" she said, an eyebrow rose. "I want to see Shiefa anyways."

"R-right, uhm." Syaoran stuttered. "Follow me." And he took the lead.

Meilin nudged Sakura. "You know my cousin can be very arrogant and stoic but he's really nice."

"I can see that," Sakura smiled, her cheeks are now only blushing slightly.

"His family is really rich, you know... and he's been educated in martial arts, he's very good at sports."

"Really? No wonder he's so fast and agile."

"Uh-huh, he's also single."

"Is he really? W-wha—Meilin!" Sakura sputtered, her cheeks going back to being red as she realized what Meilin said and what she replied.

"What?" Meilin asked, failing to feign an innocent expression as a gleeful smile lined her face. "I'm only stating the facts."

"B-but its obvious t-that…that you're implying something!" she hissed.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are you—liar!"

"Shiefa! Long time no see!" exclaimed Meilin suddenly and escaping Sakura as she rushed forward to the pretty restaurant owner and gave her a hug.

"Meilin! Oh I'm so glad to see you." Shiefa replied with equal enthusiasm. "You have to taste the food here and bring some home to Uncle and Auntie..."

"Typical,"

Sakura snapped her head to the voice and immediately looked down to hide her still red face.

Syaoran walk towards her and laid down the medical kit he was holding to a table. They were in one of the private rooms.

"Sometimes I think I was switched at birth you know," he said still staring at her sister and Meilin who were gushing enthusiastically to the point of being over dramatic. "Maybe, Meilin is their real baby sister; it shows in their attitude, right?" He looked back at Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head as she sweat drop when the two started jumping in joy while holding hands. "I can see your point. They do look like siblings."

Syaoran chuckled. "Let me treat your wounds with proper medication." He said tapping the medical kit.

"Oh, n-no I'm fine. I'll just treat them at home."

"But you're still staying here. "He insisted. "We'll give you complimentary meal as an apology for what happened earlier."

"I told you there's no need. I'm just a passerby… and it's not really your fault."

"Of course, not!" cried a voice, and it was Shiefa. "Sakura, right? I insist you stay and taste our food before you go! Besides you're a friend of Meilin, and besides..." She exchanged a meaningful look at Meilin who smirked, and glanced at Syaoran. "You're welcome here!"

"Oh-oh but…"

"No buts!" She cried out, snatching both of her hands. And she winced.

"Oops, sorry. But you're staying!" she added with finality.

"Believe me," Syaoran suddenly leaned down and whispered to her. "You'll face hell if you refused."

"Somehow, I knew you were telling the truth." She whispered back with another sweat drop and nodded, smiling awkwardly. She can really be exuberant like Meilin.

"There! Settled!" she said clapping her hands together. "And, oooh, let us replace your broken eggs, ours is native!"

Sakura was about to refuse when she caught Syaoran's head shaking.

"Oh—_wow_—you shouldn't have."

"It's nothing, dear." She said, smiling beautifully. "" Now let Syao-kun treat your wound while Meilin and I go to the kitchen, okay?"

Before she can answer, the two already left— rather hastily.

"I apologize for their exuberance." Said Syaoran.

"I guess I'm used to Meilin's, but two of them..."

Syaoran laughed. "You have to go to our house then; I have three more sisters, all the same."

"_There are three more?_" she asked in amazement.

Syaoran laughed again at her expression and she couldn't help but chuckle in return.

_Wow, he even looked cuter when he laughs._

Sakura blushed and shook her head to banish the thought. _What am I thinking?_

But she couldn't shake the blush off especially when Syaoran started cleaning her wounds again. And she would never believe someone could get any redder when Syaoran—who was kneeling, treating her knee (He refused her to do it herself)—suddenly looked up and found their face inches from each other.

Syaoran suddenly jerked away causing him to stumble on the floor landing on his butt.

"What happened?" asked Meilin who just arrived from the kitchen, carrying a plate of dumplings. But seeing their blushes made her grin.

_This is very good. Very good indeed. _She thought gleefully_. Not the day I was hoping for, but otherwise a very good day indeed._

"Uhm, Meilin?" Sakura asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She was standing on the door with a wide grin on her face lost in thoughts. She probably looked stupid.

"What? Oh, hahaha! Come on more food will come." She put the dumplings down on the table. "Why don't you join us, Syaoran? You can sit right here next to Sakura." She said placing her hands on the seat next to Sakura and grinned at their flushed faces. "I'll go get the other food."

She left them and went to the kitchen, but she turned around out of their sight to watch them. She saw Syaoran fix the medical kit and sat next to Sakura. He leaned to her told her something that made them both snicker. Meilin eyes widened.

She had seen Syaoran reject girls and not acknowledge their presence even if they were practically throwing themselves at him. He was always awkward around them, even if it is his mother or his sisters. (Probably couldn't blame, him her sisters are as energetic as a flock of hummingbirds) He never saw him blushing this much with a girl but at the same time this comfortable.

_It seemed like he liked her!_ She squealed as quietly as she could.

Sakura, too. She is dense around boys and was too friendly with them. And she'd been trying to get him closer to some boys to no avail. But she never saw her act awkwardly towards the opposite gender. _And it's my cousin! _She can see that they definitely look perfect together.

Oh, she just _loves_ playing cupid!

_She would definitely find the opportunity to get them closer._

* * *

**A/N: **Did someone noticed last time where two previous chapters suddenly popped up again? I dunno what happened hahaha… I just saw 4 and 5 where gone, then tried to fix it but it just messed up…Oh well, I at least I was able to fix it the next day…

There! Done! Does it satisfy you, guys? Still a little doubtful here. Tell me your opinions in the reviews. I also accept suggestions.

I would like to thank those who put this story in their **favorites** (even if it's not finished yet) and those who** followed** this story. I would also love to hear from you! That box below is waiting to be filled! Onegai, ne?

**Favorites:**

**Junsuina Yume**

**Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan**

**LilyWhite13**

**Read To Live Live To Read**

**Reader277**

**Sumiku Agaishi**

**TsubasaLover21**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX** (oh, you're also here? LOL)

**briadsxs**

**edonis**

**rjingar**

**Followers:**

**Ceciali**

**Junsuina Yume**

**Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan**

**Kurai Kagamine**

**Mishrav Mikura**

**Otaku777**

**Read To Live Live To Read**

**Reader277**

**SakuraAvalon98**

**Silent Fame**

**TaraRae89**

**TsubasaLover21**

**XXX-Sakura-KagamineXXX**

**edonis**

**gamma-rae-star**

**lady of zsgolla**

**lolvang56**

**rjingar**

**syaoxsaku1997**

**Question:** If you have a chance to have a fortune cookie, what fortune would you want to get?

You can also tell me a short scenario where it would come true…hahaha (just a little idea sharing)

I was looking forward to Syaoran's scene! Who else wants that? Raise your hands! **(^n^)/** (even though I can't see them *toinks*)


End file.
